The invention relates to a scuff mark removal tool. In particular, the invention is a tool that aids a person in removing scuff marks from uncarpeted floor surfaces while remaining in an upright standing position.
People often try to keep a clean environment in their homes and workplaces. This is accomplished by routine cleaning of the area by the home owner or by a custodian of an office, store, or school. One important chore involved in the routine cleaning is removing scuff marks from uncarpeted areas of the floor. Scuff marks result when shoe soles, chairs, furniture, or similar items rub across the uncarpeted floor surface and leave residue, thereby causing black marks on the floor surface. Scuff marks are particularly prevalent on linoleum and wood floors. These black marks are often composed of dirt, tar, or rubber and are difficult to remove with ordinary cleaning products. Further, because of the stubborn nature of the marks, cleaning the floor with a mop normally does not rid the surface of the marks.
In order to rid the floor surface of these unsightly scuff marks, it is often necessary for a person to scrub the area on his or her hands and knees. Direct and concentrated contact with the marks is sometimes the only means of removing said marks. This can cause a great strain on a person""s body, particularly his or her knees and shoulders. Moreover, kneeling down on the floor typically causes the person to become dirty.
Thus, there exists a need for a tool that enables a person to thoroughly clean scuff marks from an uncarpeted floor surface without having to kneel down to the floor. Such a tool would be held by the user while the user is standing. The distal end of the tool is rubbed over the marked area, thereby removing any tar, dirt, or rubber marks therefrom.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved scuff mark removal tool. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved scuff mark removal tool which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a scuff mark removal tool used to remove tar, dirt, and rubber scuff marks from an uncarpeted floor surface. The tool has a handle portion and a felt-covered ball attached to the handle portion. The felt-covering on the ball effectively removes the scuff marks when rubbed against the marks without scratching the floor surface. The ball allows the tool to be effectively used while the handle is held at almost any angle with respect to the floor.
It is an object of the invention to produce a scuff mark removal tool that allows a user to effectively removes marks from an uncarpeted floor surface while remaining in a standing position. Accordingly, the user holds the proximal end of the tool and positions the distal end of the tool over the marked area of the floor. Downward pressure is then applied to the tool as the user maneuvers the tool distal end over the area until the mark is removed.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.